Transformers and transformer cores remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some transformer cores, mitered joints between the yokes and the center leg may result in unnecessary scrap of the lamination material used to form the core, e.g., owing to notches being cut into the yoke to accommodate the center leg. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.